Aure
by Kate480
Summary: Aure is a normal girl who thought that she was living wh was enjoying her peaceful life with her famous mother. Things, however, change one day when she receives a package from her unknown father. Follow Aure as she discovers as she goes on a journey to meet her father and find out who she truly is.


Christina was a famous singer. She sang all over the United States. When Christina was on tour, she ran into a man on her way out of the auditorium and fell. When she looked up, she looked into his eyes. "Sorry," Christina said as he helped her up. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat at the café down the street?" he asked."Sure" was all Christina could say. As they walked, he looked up at her and said: "Oh, by the way, my names is Zeus, what is yours?" "You mean Zeus like the Greek God lord of the sky. Oh, my name is Christina." "Well Christina, yes, that's what my name means, but do I look like some Greek god to you?" he asked while walking into the cafe. "Maybe," Christina said. "So, do you live around here?" "Actually, no, I live a great distance from here, I just had to leave for a little while to get away from my sister," Zeus said while looking at her. "Oh, alright, so my guess by now, you know my secret of being Christina Olympia," she said. "It wasn't that hard to figure out a nice lady like your self comes out of the auditorium where you sang. Also, you are still wearing a name tag that says, Christina Olympia," he said, chuckling as she looked down and tore off her name tag.

That night they chuckled and laughed with one another and fell for each other. Each day Zeus would travel with Christina when they went on tour, and after she performed, they would go to a café or restaurant nearby and just talk for hours at a time. Every day went by quickly, and then one night, their lives changed forever after Christina had a concert in Las Vegas. They decided to hit a bar that night, and well after that night, Christina started feeling strange and would get sick in the mornings. She would just tell Zeus she developed a stomach bug or something, but that wasn't the case. Then came the day, a man came up to Zeus and Christina, saying his name was Hermes. Hermes told Zeus he was needed for critical business, and he was needed back home immediately.

That night Zeus packed all of his belongings and was getting ready to leave when Christina walked into his room. She asked him an odd question starting by saying, "I know we might never be together, but if you ever had a child, what would you name him or her?" Zeus looked at her strangely and asked: "Christina, if you're trying to tell me you're pregnant, I must know." Christina just looked up at him and said: "No, I am just curious. I promise if I were pregnant, you would know." She said that while crossing her fingers behind her. "Okay," Zeus said while looking directly at her. "If I were to have a boy, I would name him Leonid for brave as a lion and a girl I would call her Aure for a breeze and soft air as it moves. "Those are pretty names and not ones you normally hear every day," Christina said while looking at him. "Yes," Zeus said, "tragically, I will never get to use those names, but I bid you farewell, hope one day we will meet again." "I will miss you," Christina murmured. "I miss you too, but will always be there with you, in spirit. I must say goodbye," Zeus said this while kissing her head and leaving. Christina just stood there then whispered, "Goodbye," and walked out the door to her car and finally returned home.

After that day, Christina went on with her life with only one difference, and that was raising her daughter Aure. Her daughter grew up she usually went to one of the top private schools in the country, but even though her mom was a famous pop star she was quiet and didn't want others to know who she was. Her life was healthy, and neither she nor her mom had heard from Aure's father since he left her mother that day. Aure's mother had always told Aure the same thing when she asked why her father never visited her. Her mother always said he left and never came back, so now Aure believed he was dead or that something happens to him. Either way, she really could care less about what happened to her father.

Aure life was pretty healthy until the day of her fifteenth birthday when Aure and her mom celebrated her birthday. Aure's family and a few friends from school came and had cake and enjoyed the summer breeze by the pool. That night after everyone left the party, Aure's biggest surprise arrived. There was a knock on the door, and a man wearing a polo shirt, and khaki pants asked if he could come in and introduced himself as Hermes. When he said his name, Aure's mom let him right in knowing she had met him before. He told them that he was delivering a package for Aure and handed her a box with a note attached to it. The note read:

Dear Aure,

I am so sorry I didn't contact you before this. The truth is, I never knew you were alive and my daughter until some of the more recent events in my life lead me to find out you existed and are alive and well. I would never have come into your life and bothered you if I wasn't in desperate need of your help. Inside the box you will find some clues and accessories that will help you find out who you are. The clues will help give you guidance on where you should go. Hermes will guide you, tell you who to look for and what you will need to succeed in your quest. I am sorry I can not be much more help, but inside the envelope, you will find a plane ticket to Greece. You must hurry, or all that you know will change. Please, at all times, also have the bracelet and necklace on you. They will keep you safe when you need it most. Again I am sorry that I wasn't there when you were growing up. Please don't blame your mother for not telling me because she was only trying to keep you safe.

Love you lots,

Dad/ Zeus

After Aure read the note, she gave it to her mom, who read it. She looked up from Hermes to Aure and said: "You are not going sweetie, I can't have you be placed in danger I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you." "Mom, I am sorry, but I am going no matter what you say!" Aure said, looking up at her mom. "Sorry, sweetie, but you are not going as long as I am here," Aure's mom said, "Now go to your room. I need to discuss some things with Hermes here." "Fine," Aure said, stomping off to her room with the box she got from Hermes. When Aure got to her room, she opens the package, and inside was a first-class plane ticket as well as a t-shirt that had the words Number One Athens and on the back Number Two Sparta. Then she looked deeper inside and found a miniature golden owl as well as a golden vulture. Lastly, she discovered what her father left in the note; it was a golden bracelet and a necklace with a locket. When she opened it to the left was a picture of her mom, and a man she presumed was her dad. Then to the right was a little golden coin that would come out quickly when the locket opened. Then she closed the locket and looked at the note, realizing it was her destiny to do this.

That night Aure packed a bag with the supplies from her package and some clothes. She headed out with the plane ticket and her backpack. She called a taxi to carry her to the airport. When she was arriving in Greece, she asked around to see if anyone knew English; when she asked them if they knew anyone named Zeus, they just looked at her funny and laughed and said: "everyone knows who Zeus is." She kept trying until Hermes came to Aure. Hermes told her that she was going about this the wrong way. She needed to think about the clues. He gave her a letter that instructed her to look for her half-sister after she figured out where to go. After Hermes left, Aure looked at her clues again and decided after looking at the shirt her father sent her saying Number One Athens and Number 2 Sparta. After that, she decided to go to Athens and look for her sister there. She took a Greek taxi to Athens, and when she arrived there, she decided that since every name in her family had something to do with Greek god's name, that she would ask who the main god of this city is, and ask for their help if they existed. Aure went to a woman and asked if she spoke English and answered yes in English. She wondered if she knew who the main god of Athens was, and the lady answered Aure by saying, Athena. So Aure traveled to Athena temple that was vacant because everyone in town was at work. When Aure walked into the temple, she was amazed by its beauty; she walked over to the beautiful statue of Athena. At the statue feet, she laid the golden owl and said: "oh Athena please help me find my sister, I need to find her to help her save my father, please take my offering as a token of gratitude if you help me."

Then there was a flash of light, and Athena appeared to her in a blue blouse shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. "You are saying you need my help," Athena said, looking at Aure carefully. "Yes, I need your help, but if I may ask why you dressed in regular clothes?" Aure asked while looking at Athena. "It's easier than the older robes we use to wear, and by the way, where did you get that owl," she asked while studying the owl at the bottom of the statue. " My dad gave it to me apparently so I could give it to you to help me find my sister or at least summon you here," Aure said, men. At the same time, Athena looked at her curiously, realizing she has some similarities to her father, Zeus, like the electric blue eyes, the same olive skin, and the same shade of brownish-black hair. "Who is your father, Aure?" Athena said. Aure looked at her for a minute "first, how do you know my name? From what everyone keeps telling me, and this letter, my father's name is Zeus. Why?" "Well, to answer your question, I am the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, which means I know many things, and if you are the Zeus I thinking about daughter than that makes you my half-sister," Athena said while noticing the shock on Aure face. "That can't be right because if you're my half-sister, that will make me a Demigod. There is no way that's possible because my father asked for help as he kidnapped by a crazy man I think, I didn't believe that her god Zeus could be in trouble and besides I can't be one of his daughters, because I am not powerful at all," Aure said trying to explain to herself she, not a demigod. "Hush child," Athena said as Aure she stopped talking "I am sorry to say, but it looks like you are, but I will admit I can be wrong, but I have a feeling I should at least go with you, and I will help you get where are you suppose to go next."

"Sparta, but Hermes is supposed to give me the next clue," Aure said, looking at Athena as Hermes appeared out of nowhere, but Aure was too distracted to notice. "Hello, Athena," Hermes said. "Hello, Hermes," Athena said. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Aure said.

Then Hermes tells them that next, they need to go to modern-day Sparta, and Athena helps teleport her and Aure to the gates of Sparta when an animal appeared from nowhere comes out and knocks Aure to the ground. Aure looks up only to find she has been attacked by a five-headed beast. "That's a Hydra," Athena warned her, "whatever you do, don't cut off its head because two more grow back in its place." "Thanks for the heads up but can you help me now," Aure shouted while diving out of the Hydra's way. "I am sorry, but I can't its part of your quest to find out who you are. You must fight this on your own I am only here to advise, I will tell you to take the coin out of your locket and throw it in the air then hit your bracelet twice," Athena shouted. Aure took the coin out of her locket and threw it in then air. Then she caught a full gold sword and tapped her bracelet to make a shield formed. She then swung at the upper part of the Hydra body, hitting is not enough to wound but annoy the monster. Then she took the sword tucked it under her arm and run under roll under the monster's stomach, stabbing it in the heart. The Hydra fell over and became a pile of dust. "Wow," was all Aure could say, staring at the pile of dirt stunned. Then she threw her sword up and caught a coin putting it in her necklace, then tapping her shield twice, turning it back to a bracelet. "I guess my father was right that this would save my life one day," Aure said, looking at Athena, who was smiling. "You fight very well and bravely moving like the soft breeze or air glide and knowing were to strike." "Thanks, but we best get going to Ares temple.

Once they are in front of Ares temple, Athena said, "Oh great now we have to go get him." "Why what's wrong with Ares?" Aure asked. "He is my half brother as well, and we are not always on good terms, especially in the old Greek times, when Spartans and Athenians use to fight," Athena said, rolling her eyes. "Okay," Aure said. Then they walked inside to the statue of Ares. Aure laid out the golden vulture in front of her, and quietly asked Ares for his help and accept this offer. There was nothing but air for a while, so Athena decided to take the next best approach by saying, "Ares get your butt down here and take Aure offering or so help me I will shave your war dogs." Then Ares appeared looking furious with fire in his eyes, saying, "Athena, if you do anything to my dogs, your little bet owl is not going to be the only bare creature around." "Don't you dare," Athena said with a glare that could kill you. "Stop it, you two! We have bigger problems on our hand," Aure said, looking at the two with her best death stare. "Who this," Ares asked, looking at Aure and how similar she looked to Zeus. "I am Aure, and I need your help to save our father apparently," Aure said, still looking at him with a powerful stare. "Well, I will help you, Aure, you defiantly got Zeus's death stare down," Ares said, looking at her stare, trying to match it, which was no use. "Thank you, now we just have to wait on Hermes to give us a final clue," Aure said this as Hermes arrived.

"I am right here, and your father asks me to tell you to take all of you to Mt. Olympus and rescue him, but to be careful, Hera has gone crazy, and the Titans are up the on patrol." "What do you mean the Titans are up there on patrol and Mt. Olympus has been shut down for the past few weeks because of what I hear Zeus and Hera just needed time by them to work out an issue," Athena said. " No, unfortunately, Hera from after last time told Zeus he couldn't have any more kids again, but he did with you, and Hera found out about it when Aure accidentally manipulated the air currents when she fell off the balcony, and that happened a few weeks ago." "This time instead of punishing the women since Christina didn't mean her but couldn't kill her child her punished Zeus and has gone crazy by releasing the Titians and letting someone else rule the world." "Hera has completely lost it, but we are going to have to sneak in by the elevator so we come in unnoticed even though Zeus may be the controller of the sky Hera can still feel if someone is manipulating the air or one of us are traveling through it," Athena said. Then they headed to Mt. Olympus and took the elevator to the top while Ares and Athena bickered up until Aure couldn't take it anymore and gave them the death glare. When they got to Olympus, they noticed that it was much darker than usual; even Aure knew something was wrong.

Once they reached the palace at the top of the stairs, they heard yelling. They hurried into the thrown room, hiding behind one of the statues and saw Zeus getting lashed by Hera, who was asking questions about Aure. "Does she have any power Zeus, anything that can defeat us?" Hera asked. "No she's just a typical girl, you already know more about her than I do. From what you say, all she can do is hover a few inches in the air. That's it. I promise that's all I know, but please don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything to you," Zeus said. "Yes, she killed the Hydra I sent after her. She is trying to find you but doesn't have a clue, and neither does your daughter Athena. However, she is strong-willed even if she doesn't know it yet, and for that, she must go," Hera said with a monstrous tone in her voice. "No, please, Hera, just leave her alone I promise, there will be no more kids," Zeus said. "That's what you said last time, and now she will go, and you will never leave her, and besides, I am tired of how these humans had been treating us! Its time for a new age with new rules and respect for the rulers and gods," Hera said, and with that, she left. That was when we made our move; Athena went to the chains to release him but got shocked. "You can't touch them, Athena, they hurt you. That is why we need Aure; she the only one who will break the chain," Zeus said, nodding toward Aure as she took out the gold coin from her locket. Then Aure took the coin in the air, and the sword formed for her to cut the chains. "Thank you, Aure," Zeus said, hugging her and then leading them down the back corridor to the back entrance, outside where they teleported back to Athens.

Back in Athens, they checked into a hotel where rooms were lounged, trying to figure out what to do next. "Father, what are we going to do about Hera and the Titans we need an army to defeat them," Aure said. "Not exactly Aure, we have to get rid of Hera. If she is gone, then the Titans will get sent back to Tartarus where they belong." "We just need to get an army strong enough to get to Hera, so we can break the spell she used to free the Titans and bring them back. The spell is linked to a necklace she has on." "If we get the necklace, we can defeat the Titans. It won't be easy by now. I think Hera would prepare for battle because she knows it is coming." Athena said. "That's exactly why you and Ares are here to help build an army for the battle," Zeus said. "Then why is Aure here besides to free you?" Athena said. "The only way for the necklace to be destroyed is by a demigod child of mine. The necklace Hera used was one I gave her for our anniversary, and it was made from our love and human hands, which created it. so it had to be one of Hera's or mine offspring, and they had to be a demigod since made by human hands, and Aure is my only child at this time that is a demigod," Zeus proclaimed while looking at Aure who just nodded. "I will do all I can to save the people I love no matter what the cost, if I have learned anything during this trip, is that my life is much different than I thought it up to be," Aure said. Zeus nodded, and that night they discuss to let the word out that they are going to need all the gods and demigods to come together to help defeat Hera and her army. Once Hermes came, and Zeus told him the message spread quickly, and people started coming by the bucket loads as everyone trained to fight in an open field outside of Athens. Many people were surprised to find out that Hera had utterly lost it, but they all decided to compete with us. Aure made many good friends while she was there she made friends with Abbeline Athena, daughter, and two twin brothers named Harmon and Santos two sons of Apollo. Over the days, many of the gods, including Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Persephone, Poseidon, Hades, and many others show up to help.

Two weeks passed as they trained and people arrived we were ready and geared up to fight the gods took the demigods up to Mt. Olympus by the airways. As they expected, when they arrived at Mt. Olympus, the Titans were waiting for them, and Hera in the front is leading the fight as Zeus lead theirs. "It didn't have to be this way, Hera. You could have just confronted me and not gone to such length to destroy everything," Zeus yelled, "Yes, it did!" Hera shouted, then she screamed, "attack." Everyone charged into battle Aure took her sword and fought her way to get to Hera with Zeus following her. She went up to Hera drawing her sword, knocking Hera down to the floor. Hera then took out her sword and sliced at Aure and, with Aure, barely missing the tip of the sword. They battled it out, clung their swords, and sliced the air until Hera dropped her sword and used her power to send Aure falling off Mt. Olympus. Zeus screamed after Aure at that moment, but it was too late Hera grabbed Zeus and knocked him unconscious before he could move to help Aure. As Aure fell, she felt the currents around her, and she manipulated the air to pull her up. When she reached the top to find Zeus unconscious, while Hera is laughing over him. Aure was so furious she ran toward her as she felt electrical current flowing through her body. When she reached Hera, she let out a tremendous amount of electricity, knocking Hera to the floor. She grabbed her necklace and, in her hand, destroyed it with an electrical current blast.

Then a blue light erupted, and with a flash of lightning, all the Titans disappeared into thin air. Everyone looked around to see Aure with the destroyed necklace and electricity floating around her. Zeus rose to his feet and looked at Aure and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's over Aure. Calm down before you electrocute everyone," Zeus said. When he said this, the electricity around her dissipated, and she looked at everyone that was staring at her, smiling. Then Zeus looked at Hera and said: "May everyone in the council, please come with me so we can decide Hera's fate as for the rest of you please stick around because after where finished, we to celebrate."

With that said, everyone cheered! Went into the council meeting when they came out, Zeus has decided to divorce his wife. She is now band from Mt. Olympus, and if she ever tries to return, she will be sent to Tartarus and abandon from the earth. When Hera awoke, and everyone watched as she was lead off Mt. Olympus and had her power taken away. After that, they all celebrated their win. After the party, Zeus took Aure and told her the story of how he and her mother met and fell in love. Also, how her mom never knew he was a Greek god until he sent her a letter after he left. He told her the real reason why he could never return and have kids. That is why her mom never told him about her existence because she knew that that would hurt him and his life here. "I wish I were there for when you grew up Aure I would do anything to be there as you grew up but since I wasn't I can be there now and as much as I wish you could stay here with us I know you want to go home and live your life," Zeus said looking at his daughter. "You are right as much as I love to stay, I miss my mom too much, and I can't just leave her alone. Just promise me that you will be there for me the rest of my life," Aure said, smiling. "I promise I will be there for you now, in the future, and even after because you will always be my daughter," Zeus said. After that, Aure left for home, and when she returned home, her mom hugged her, and her life changed from there. Aure was more outgoing in school. Kids came up to her, and she smiled and talks than just say "hi" and leaves. After that summer, her life did change forever. She tried out for the school plays and would audition for the school musical. After people say her sing, she was asked to get tons of singing roles. Then they discovered she has her mother's voice. She started singing during lunch, and people enjoyed her shows. She blossomed into someone at school, and everyone wanted to be her friend. When Aure wasn't doing school activates, she was helping some of her friends defeating monsters and other people trying to gain power or control. She loved spending times with her demigod friends Abbeline, Harmon, and Santos. When they weren't fighting, they were chilling out in the pool or hanging out in Mt. Olympus when Hermes would come and bring them to the palace for them to spend spring break. Her dad would show up for her birthdays, and she loved them. Aure has turned from a shy girl to a leader in just a short time.


End file.
